No More Mourning
by Coolestgreen12310
Summary: Sucky Title. This is how I think Tadashi's and Hiro's parents die. NO HATE! RnR! Hiro/Tadashi a little bromance.


8-year old Tadashi Hamada clung tightly in his father's hand. His father, Kazuto Hamada, smiled quietly and ruffled his hair. While 3-year old Hiro Hamada was carried by their mother, Erika, using two hands on his bottom.

Tadashi caught sight with a small black and white robot. It looked a little fat, but he thought it looked cool. "Wow," his mouth agaped. He shook his dad's hand. "Dad, look!" He pointed at the bot.

Kazuto looked at the direction he was pointing and looked at the price. He nodded. "Sure. It's a little expensive but, okay."

Tadashi threw both his hands and grinned. "Yaayy!"

Hannah Hamada laughed and looked at Hiro. "What do you want, Hiro?" Hiro shook his head and buried his face in his mom's chest.

Kazuto laughed. His son was somehow child prodigy, a few days before, he made his own little computer that could work properly.

He nudged Tadashi. "Try to give something to your brother , will you?"

Tadashi smiled. "Ok!" He raced across the toystore.

* * *

Tadashi dugged his hand in the paper bag, finding his toy. He held it up in the air to show it to his parents and brother. "Look!" He got the remote and controlled his bot.

Hiro gurgled and looked at the bot. "Brother?"

Tadashi dugged his hands again in the paper bag and pulled up a black remote control. Hiro looked at it and gasped. He picked it up, removed the cover and removed its batteries.

Tadashi and Kazuto laughed. "You knew he would need those batteries?" Kazuto chuckled.

"Yeah, he needed those Nickel-Metal Hydride."

Hannah reached for Kazuto's shoulder and gave him a phone. "It's from General Sanders."

* * *

Kazuto sighed, while putting on his uniform. He looked at Tadashi, as he pulled his shirt.

"Do you have to go?" He said, tearing up.

Kazuto sighed. "I'm doing this for you." He said, ruffling his hair, kissing his wife's forehead and hugging Hiro. He pulled of his cap and gave it to Tadashi.

Tadashi looked at it, looking confused."Wha-"

Kazuto cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "Listen Tadashi, Hiro, I-"

"Dad? Are you coming back if you leave?" Hiro spoke up.

Kazuto sighed, while Hannah picked Hiro up. "Look, Hiro, Tadashi. I don't know if I will come back, but no matter what I will always love you." He said hugging each other.

"I love you, dad." Hiro said, crying.

Tadashi stayed quiet and tried to stay strong but he couldn't fight it. His father was about to bring peace to many terrorists.

Tadashi spoke, "I love you too." He finally said, hugging his dad.

* * *

Hiro looked as his mom talked on the phone with someone and seeing tears on her eyes. After she hung up, he saw her grabbing her keys.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Hannah stopped on her tracks.

She sighed. "Call your brother, we're going to the hospital."

Hiro felt a pang of nervousness in his chest. "What's wrong?"

Hannah began to feel tears in her eyes but wiped it with a napkin. "Your dad has been shot."

* * *

Tadashi hugged his brother, with tears on his eyes. Their dad was having surgery and it pained the three of them seeing him like that.

Hiro looked up. "Tadashi?"

Tadashi looked at his brother and sniffled. "Y-y-yeah?"

"What's going to happen to dad?"

Tadashi wiped his eyes. "I don't know. But no matter what happens I will protect you, baby brother."

Hiro felt a tear flow out of his eyelids but let it go. He did not care anymore. Suddenly, the doctor went out of the room, with a straight face.

He looked around, "Are you all here for Kazuto Hamada?"

Hannah nodded and wiped her tears, quickly. "Yes,"

He looked down, keeping his straight face. "I'm sorry but the surgery was unsuccessful-"

She suddenly screamed and ran inside the room. The doctor confusingly looked at her, mourning for her husband and turned to face the boys.

"Would you like to see your father?"

Tadashi nodded and pulled his brother and him into the room, closing the door. Tadashi looked at his father, lying lifeless on the bed.

Hiro didn't cry, he had enough crying for today. At least he knew that his father loved him very much and he did this for them.

* * *

Tadashi and Hiro looked at their mother, she was mourning for days. It was now time to bury their father. Their Aunt Cass looked at them.

"I'm so sorry about your father."

Hiro looked up. "You did nothing wrong. Those terrorists should say sorry!"

Tadashi hushed him and put both of his hands on his shoulders. "Sorry, Aunt Cass, about my brother." Aunt Cass nodded and went to talk to Hannah, her sister.

Hiro looked away but Tadashi looked at him, a little stern but protective. "I know you wanna get back at them."

Hiro coldly chuckled. "Of course they do. They killed my dad. Our dad."

"I know, but that won't change anything."

Hiro grunted but didn't say anything. He had nothing else left to say but to mourn for his father. He reached for his dad's casket.

"Hey dad." He gave a sad smile. "I, uh, just wanted to say that I love you and goodbye for now.." He started to tear up.

Tadashi looked over his brother and dead father. "Hello father, love you. Mom seems to be missing you a lot right now." He chuckled a bit. "Oh, dad, I miss you so much."

Hiro left for a bit and gave him a newspaper. "Read the first article." He raised an eyebrow as Tadashi read it. "I can't pronounce his name but he killed our dad."

Tadashi sighed and folded the paper. "How could you even read this? You only know 15 letters in the alphabet."

Hiro coughed. "Correction. I studied all night and BAM! Can even read a novel by Hands Christine Andersen." He bragged.

Tadashi sighed one last time and rubbed his face. "Hans Christian Andersen."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever! But I know what it says."

"So what are you gonna do? Go halfway around the world just to make revenge? Hiro, don't. It won't change anything."

Hiro sighed. "Alright." He rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

The two brothers looked at their screaming mother being hold off by her friends. Hiro looked over the six feet hole they're gonna put their father.

"Are worms gonna eat him?" Hiro asked his brother.

Tadashi looked uneasy. "Uh, just his flesh, his bones will be left of him."

Hiro looked at the casket once more. "So, when is he gonna turn into a skeleton."

"6 months,"

"KAZUTO!" They jumped as they hear their mom scream.

"Mom/Mommy!" They both screamed as their mom reached for a gun in her shirt pocket.

Hannah gave them a sad smile. "I love you both." She pulled the trigger and shot herself in the head.

Hiro cried, while Tadashi stood still and took of his cap in honor of his mom and dad. He suddenly let his tears flow but didn't care anymore they were both orphans.

At least they both loved them

* * *

**No hate please! This is just my opinion on how their parents died! Please no hate!**


End file.
